Change
by Schizzar
Summary: Happy XemSai day! Basically a PWP to celebrate.


**Happy XemSai day! This is somewhat of a PWP and somewhat not. It has a bit of a plot and I realize that it might be a bit confusing but I want it that way. I want you readers to go where you will with the tiny pieces I've included. So enjoy my gift to you all on this wonderful day! Oh and I almost forgot, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

It was nights like these that caused Saix to brood. The nights where the clouds rolled in, a rare event, and obscured his beautiful heart-shaped moon from view, cutting off the energy he seemed to get from it. Without his moon, he was left weak, a puppet whose strings had been cut.

It was nights like these that he realized he had emotions.

It was as if without the moon constantly clouding his thoughts and emotions, he could be human. He couldn't explain it really, and he didn't attempt to, knowing that there were no words and there was no one who would listen. So instead he would sit here and stare out the huge glass windows at the obscured form of the moon.

"Number VII," a voice suddenly said, causing the blue haired man to turn around, recognizing Xemnas's voice and feeling vulnerability suddenly wash through him.

"Superior," he said as calmly as he could, getting to his feet.

"Is something wrong, Number VII?" he asked, slowly walking towards Saix.

Saix swallowed thickly as his superior strode towards him, each movement like liquid grace. "I was just wondering why you wish to see me, sir."

"Do I need one?" Xemnas asked, finally stopping right in front of Saix.

"No. Of course not," Saix answered, desperately wishing the thrumming in his heart would stop.

It was no secret that Saix lusted after the leader of the organization; everyone knew it. They could hear the sounds coming from the Superior's room every full moon when Saix was unable to control himself at all and forced the silver-haired man to submit to him.

"Well, there is a reason I suppose," Xemnas said, a sudden dangerous smirk growing on his lips.

Saix backed away then. "Superior…?"

Xemnas closed the distance easily, twirling an arm around Saix's waist and pulling him close. "I know the clouds make you weak. So finally, I will pay you back as I should. I have let you take advantage of me for many nights, now it is your turn."

Saix's eyes widened and he tried to pull away even though he knew it was futile. Xemnas opened up a dark portal behind him and forced him through until they were in his room before pushing him onto the large bed. The bed that he had claimed Xemnas on countless times before. The bed he was about to lose his virginity on.

"Xemnas," he whimpered, the noise foreign to him. If it wasn't for the moon being clouded over, he wouldn't feel so vulnerable so…not him.

"Yes, my pet?" he cooed, laying down beside Saix, half off of him, half on, and slowly stroking his blue locks.

"Please…don't do this."

"And why not?" he asked, slight concern in his orange eyes.

"I…I don't…"

"I know you want this, Saix," Xemnas said. "Don't try to lie to me."

"That's not it. I don't want this to be a meaningless fuck!" Saix suddenly shouted, surprising Xemnas completely.

"Saix, we don't have emotions," Xemnas sighed.

"That doesn't mean that this has to be meaningless with no point behind it," Saix said quietly, not looking at Xemnas even as the other began to nibble at his neck.

"So it won't be," Xemnas said, moving to full straddle Saix and look down at him properly, forcing their eyes to meet.

"But-"

"When I get our hearts back," Xemnas began, "I promise I will look back on these and know I love you."  
"Xemnas," Saix breathed, suddenly pushing up and putting their lips together.

Xemnas smirked against his lips, knowing he had won, but also knowing his promise was not something made just to convince the other to let this happen. He really meant it.

So as he let his lips roam over the expanse of chest he found displayed to him upon opening the cloak, he made sure to put as much love into it as he could, regardless of how it was just echoes of love in the past. Saix reacted beautifully, much different then he did on the nights the full moon would obscure rational thought from view.

Instead of biting back and demanding submission, he laid back and gave himself over to Xemnas, let him explore at will. A broken gasp escaped him as Xemnas tweaked his nipples between his fingers, coaxing them into hardness before laving them with his tongue. He writhed beneath the other's touches. It felt good to be dominated instead of dominating, however hesitant he was to start.

"So responsive like this," Xemnas cooed, forcing Saix into a sitting position so he could properly strip him of his cloak. "You like this, don't you?"

"Of course," Saix groaned as Xemnas laid him back down, moving slowly down to the hem of his pants, nipping the skin there. "Please…Xemnas."

"What do you want, dear pet?" Xemnas asked, nuzzling his thigh and staring up at him with mocking eyes.

"This pressure, make it go away, touch me," Saix gasped for as he spoke, Xemnas palmed him harshly through the leather pants, massaging the hard arousal with his large hand.

"Like that?" he asked, smirking.

"Y-yes! Ohh…"

Xemnas unzipped the pants, inwardly praising his subordinate for going commando, before tossing the pants to the floor and moving to take the hard arousal into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Xemnas!" Saix gasped, his hands fisting in the silver hair, unable to contain himself.

Xemnas let him, knowing he could have his revenge later on, and continued to suck, knowing just the right pressure that would send Saix over the edge in no time at all. He moved one hand to cup his balls, rolling them and delighting in the keening cry Saix gave. Just before the other man was pushed over the edge, he pulled away, slinking back up Saix's body before straddling his waist.

Saix watched hungrily as Xemnas slowly unzipped his cloak, displaying a well muscled tan chest that would soon be his to taste. Unable to resist, he leaned up and took a dusky nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and drawing a pleasure moan from Xemnas's throat.

"Yes, my pet, just like that," he whispered.

Saix drew away, a feral grin on his face as he leaned back and let Xemnas finish stripping. When he was done, he moved to straddle Saix's shoulders, his huge length only inches from Saix's lips.

"Now let's see you apply that same skill somewhere else."

Saix obeyed immediately, putting his hands on Xemnas's waist before leaning forward and kissing the tip of his flushed cock, tasting the tiny pearl of pre come, before taking as much as he could in his mouth, sucking earnestly. Xemnas let out a groan, slipping his hands into the blue hair and pulling Saix forward a little more before he began to buck his hips shallowly, letting Saix adjust before moving a little faster.

Saix let him, enjoying it much more than he thought he should. There was just something about pleasuring his lover that made it all the more pleasurable for him. The thought that Xemnas was happy made him feel better than he ever had before. He could hear the breathy gasps of Xemnas and knowing he was close attempted to pull back, wanting to draw it out as long as possible.

"No," Xemnas ordered, refusing to let him pull away.

Saix accepted this and only worked harder, slipping his hands around to grasp the soft globes of Xemnas's ass and pull him closer. Xemnas let out one more throaty moan before coming into Saix's throat, throwing his head back and letting Saix's name be heard throughout the room.

When he was finished, Saix licked his lips and grinned up at him. "Did you enjoy that, Superior?"

"Very much, my dear pet," Xemnas said approvingly, slipping back down Saix's body and kissing him. It was strangely arousing, tasting himself on the other's tongue.

He brought his fingers up for Saix to suck while he moved back down so he could properly lavish attention on Saix's chest. Saix took the fingers into his mouth eagerly, sucking them sensually, moaning whenever Xemnas did something particularly pleasurable to his skin.

"That's enough," Xemnas said, drawing his fingers out and trailing them down Saix's body until he reached his untouched pink entrance. "Are you ready, Saix?"

Saix shivered at the use of his name and then nodded. "I want you Xemnas."

"I love you, Saix," Xemnas told him seriously. "Whether they be echoes or not."

Saix grabbed his face abruptly, bringing him up for an intense kiss, even as the first finger breaches past his muscles and entered him. He tried to block out the pain by kissing Xemnas harder, feeling the other man push him back down on to his back as he slowly pumped the finger, their tongues dancing.

Tears welled up in Saix's eyes then. If just one finger was so painful for him right now, even as it moved slowly, carefully stretching him without a single tear, how had Xemnas felt the first time he had thrust in without any sort of preparation at all?

"Dear pet, what's wrong?" Xemnas cooed softly, pulling away to look at Saix.

"I'm so sorry," Saix whimpered. "For what I did to you."

"I don't mind," Xemnas said. He knew Saix was vulnerable without the moonlight but enough to cry? "Don't cry my pet. I do not wish you any hurt."

Saix just kissed him again as the second finger pushed its way in, wanting to forget what he had done and leave it in the past, far, far behind them. If Xemnas was willing to let it go, so was he.

Before long, the thrusts of the two fingers became more pleasurable than painful and he began rocking his hips with them. Xemnas smirked against his lips and added the third on Saix's plead for more. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't long before Saix was crying for even more than that and he withdrew all three fingers together, bringing his hand back up to stroke his face.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"Xemnas," he groaned.

Xemnas just smirked and guided his hips forward, thrusting into the tight warm heat in one smooth motion. Saix threw his head back and twirled his arms around the broad shoulders, groaning out the Superior's name in a mix of pleasure and pain. Patiently, Xemnas waited for the pain to subside completely before pulling out and thrusting back in again, making sure to hit Saix's prostate head on.

"Mmm, Xemnas," Saix moaned, thrusting his hips up eagerly to meet with his superior's. "Just like that, more."

"Who am I to deny you?" Xemnas murmured, and with Saix's content, sped up. It was hard to control himself, as much as he prided his control, when he was buried deep within the only man he could ever possibly come to love, given he had a heart.

Though their pace sped up, it did not lose its passion and Saix would never describe it as fucking, for all the harshness the word could bring. It was as if they were making love, despite the lack of emotion needed; it was amazing. It felt good to be claimed by the man in the final way possible; he had already given his mind, heart, and soul over to the man and now he could claim his body.

With this thought in mind, he arched his back and came, calling out Xemnas's name to the stars and heavens, shouting his love to him for the world to hear. Xemnas came shortly after, moaning Saix's name softly as he filled his lover with his seed.

Finally, the two collapsed against each other, panting heavily, but satisfied. Saix tugged Xemnas close even as the covers were pulled above them, not wanting to separate at all. He knew that tomorrow, he would return being the moon's puppet and his emotions that he felt so strongly would be obscured. He knew it and for some reason, it didn't matter as much any more. Xemnas knew that he loved him, and that was enough.


End file.
